Mi lenne ha
by PG shadow
Summary: Egy fanfiction, amely, a Bosszúállók után játszódik.Főszerepben: Loki, Loa Shadow.
1. Prológus

Loki vagyok. Loki, Asgard hercege, Laufey fia és Odin fogadott fia. Mégsem mentem ezzel semmire. Mikor megtudtam Odintól az igazságot, először nem akartam elhinni. Pedig éreztem hogy más vagyok. Hülye voltam, a Bifröstről lezuhanva, azt hittem nyugtom lesz. Hát nem lett igazam. Találkoztam a Vezérrel, aki fel akart használni a terveihez. Ostoba módon azt hittem, átverhetem. Mikor már a ,,Bosszúállók", az a 6 idióta, legyőztek, éreztem, hogy a Vezért sem tudtam átverni. Végig úgy táncoltam ahogy ő fütyült. De akkor már késő volt. Régen. Miután New Yorkban elkaptak, Thor visszahozott Asgardba, hogy itt döntsenek ítéletet felettem. Most a cellában ülök és ezen gondolkodom. Az ítélet végül 1 évnyi börtön lett. Nem erre számítottam, de akkor sem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. A múlton töröm folyamatosan a fejem, azon, hogy mikor rontottam el. Hogy mikor? Amikor megszülettem. 1500 éves vagyok, és még nem történt semmi jó az életemben. Na persze, egy dolog mégis. Mikor még csak 750 éves voltam, emberi évbe 15, találkoztam egy 500 éves(11 éves) kislánnyal. Loa volt a neve. Kedves volt, megértő de meg volt benne az a bizonyos csíny is. Hosszú vörös haja volt, és gyönyörű kék szemei. Ő megértett engem, látta az igazi oldalamat. Tudott ő is varázsolni, így mindig sok varázslatot tanítottam neki. A szülei asgardi nemesek voltak. Vagyis az apja az az volt. Az anya pedig egy elf. De Loa nagyon különleges lány volt! Egy unikornison közlekedett. Az unikornisokat pedig itt Asgardban még megsimogatni is nagyon nehéz, nem hogy ráülni! Az az unikornis bízott Loában. De bennem nem...Mindig meg akart harapni. Na de inkább gondoljunk másra! Ez csak elszomorít. Hisz itt egy újabb ok a csalódásaim közé. Mert Loát... Loát megölték. Méghozzá Jégóriások. Ezért is utálom, hogy az vagyok. Nem tudtam megvédeni... Már túl későn értem oda, és csak mindenütt vért láttam, de Loát sehol. Arra gondoltam, hogy ott megölték és a testét magukkal vitték. De az is megtörténhetett, hogy csak szimplán elrabolták. De én ebben nem hiszek. Ha csak elrabolták, akkor is megölték, csak Jotünheimben. Kerestem 200 éven keresztül, de nem találtam sehol. Így feladtam a reményt. De most már tényleg nem akarok erre gondolni. Inkább az elszökésemen gondolkodom. Igaz hogy már 5 hónapja itt vagyok, és már csak 7 hónap lenne, de nincs kedvem kivárni. Cselekedni akarok. Szóval indulok is. Először hologramot csinálok magamról, aztán elmegyek Midgardra, azért a lányért. Ha ez megvan, várunk 7 hónapot, hazajövünk, persze úgy, mintha egész végig a börtönben lettem volna. Remek ötlet! Elrejtettem már magam rég Heimdall elől, így indulok is. Nincs vesztegetni való időm. Kiteleportálok innen amikor nem figyel az őr. Szóval...3...2...1..


	2. 1 fejezet

rész

Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem… Megvan! Talán itt jó lesz: Helmi Loa Shadow vagyok. Na, igen… a nevem. Most valószínűleg nevetsz, vagy csodálkozol rajta. Ezért csak a Loa nevet használom. Egy csődtömeg vagyok, voltam, és mindig is leszek. Nem hogy egyben, több istenben sem hiszek, hittem. Nem találtam még meg azt az örömöt, hogy higgyek egyben. Nem, mert 10 éve mindent elvesztettem, ezt mondtam volna legalábbis 60 éve. Mondtam volna? Mindig csak hajtogattam. Most nagy valószínűséggel összezavartalak a 10 meg 50 évvel. Most 70 éves vagyok. De igazából megváltozott minden. Találkoztam egy emberrel, aki megváltoztatott mindent. Mindent, ami lehetséges volt. Mindez 50 éve történt New York-ban, 2021. December 18-án.

2021\. December 18, New York: SHIELD bázisa

\- Szia Loa!- Köszöntött Tony Stark.

\- Hello, egész nap nem láttalak.

\- Még jó hogy, hisz itt se voltam. Most jöttem kb. 10 perce, mert meg akartam mutatni Clint-nek valamit.-mondta Tony, egy kis szomorúsággal a hangjában. -Oh, tényleg! Boldog szülinapot!

\- Holnap után lesz…- mondtam egy gyatra mosoly kíséretében.

\- Tudom, de ha nem hívnálak, vagy elfelejteném… De, mit is kérsz?- Kacsintgatott rám.

\- 24 kicsi átlátszó díszkövet kérek, lehetőleg ugyanolyan színben. – feleltem, most már nagy mosollyal a számon.

\- Azt meg minek? – kérdezte meglepődötten.

\- Csak rúnákat szeretnék csinálni.

\- Tán ássutrú lettél?

\- Nem, igazából rökkatrú…

\- Adok én neked rökkatrút…- morgolódott Tony.

\- Miért?- fokoztam a hangulatot egy ravasz mosollyal. – Tán a nagy Vasember Loki-szindrómás lett?

\- Az. – mondta tömören, de végül elnevettük magunkat.

\- Már vagy 100X mondtam, hogy egy istenben sem hiszek. - mondtam.

\- Ha azt a barom állatot istennek hívod, bajok vannak nállad…

\- nem hívtam istennek, na de mennem kell, rengeteg dolgom van még. Viszlát Tony!

\- Majd felhívlak még!- kiáltotta, de én már egy taxi-ban ültem. Jóban voltam Tony-val, nagyon. A fogadott húgának tartott.

New York szélén éltem egy barátságos kis nárciszságra házban, hatalmas kerttel. Ahogy a házam elé ért a taxi, kiszálltam, fizettem, és a kis fekete kovácsoltvas kapum felé vettem az irányt. A fekete kovácsoltvas kaput és kerítést, apró virág- és levélminták díszítették. Kinyitottam a kaput, és beléptem az udvaromba, ahol egy macskaköves út vezetett a bejárati ajtóig. Ahogy beléptem a házba, az volt az első dolgom, hogy levetettem magam a halvány-zöld kanapémra.

~Nagyon elfáradtam ma. - gondoltam.

Az ajtótól 3 méterre volt a kanapé. A kanapé előtt volt egy kis fenyőfából készült dohányzóasztal üveglappal. Ezekkel szemben volt még egy TV a falon. A fal olyan zöld volt, mint a kanapé. a kanapé és az asztal alatt egy hófehér, bolyhos szőnyeg volt.

\- Jaj! A SZÖNYEG! Én hülye, rámentem a koszos csizmával! – kiáltottam, és gyorsan levetettem a csizmám és a kabátom. Most már tényleg ledőltem a kanapéra, majd ránéztem a TV melletti könyvespolcon lévő órára. 5 óra. Bekapcsoltam a TV-t, de azt hiszem, elaludtam...

~ Csörög a telefon. Ki hív? Nem bírom kinyitni a szemem. Túlfáradt vagyok. – gondoltam, de végül felkeltem. A telefonra néztem kómás fejjel. Nem tudom mennyit aludtam, mert a vörös-szőke hajam össze-vissza állt. Már besötétedett. Mint egy zombi, elballagtam a villanykapcsolóig. Felkapcsoltam, de kár volt, mert a hirtelen fényváltozástól majd kisültek a kék szemeim. Megint az órára néztem. 9 óra?! Várjunk csak… én néztem a TV-t…Ki van kapcsolva.

~ Mi a francért van ennyire hideg?! Na jó, tél van, de akkor is…A TV alatt van a fehér kandallóm. Begyújtok. Lehúztam a redőnyöket is.

~ De várjunk csak… Mi ez a vizes lábnyom?! – néztem a lábam alá, hisz sikeresen beleléptem.~Na most már egy kicsit parázok…- elkezdtem követni halkan a lábnyomokat, a folyosón át a szobám ajtajáig. Megdermedtem. Nem vagyok félős, de most megijedtem...Jéghideg szél fúj ki a szobámból. FÚJ?!

~ Gyerünk Loa! Menj be! Egy SHIELD ügynök bátor!- hát bementem. Kár volt. Nagyon megbántam. Valaki hátulról elkapott, befogta a ball kezével a számat, jobbjával pedig egy kést nyomott a torkomnak.

\- Maradj csöndben, és nem lesz semmi baj. – súgta a jobb oldali fülembe lágy hangjával, amitől kirázott a hideg. Azt hiszem, sírni kezdtem…


	3. 2 fejezet

2\. rész

\- Nyugalom, mondtam, ha csöndbe maradsz, nem esik bántódások, Aranyom. – újabb rossz pont neki. Már megint kirázott a hideg. Még hogy Aranyom! Óvatosan levette a kezét a számról, így a ball kezem nem volt az övé alatt. Így hát, gyomorba könyököltem. Megint hülye voltam. A kés még mindig a torkomnál volt. És megvágott. Éreztem, ahogy a vér lefolyik a nyakamon. Összeestem.  
\- Idióta Midgardi! – hallottam még a szitkozódását, de többet nem, mert elájultam.  
~ Hol vagyok? Mi történt? –kinyitottam a szemem, és a hálószobámban voltam.~ Mi a fene történt?- a nap besütött az ablakon. Reggel van. Eszembe jutott minden. Talán álmodtam az egészet? Elkezdtem forgatni a fejemet. Minden homályos. A jobb oldalamra tekintettem, és azt hittem szívrohamot kapok. Ő ült mellettem, az ágy szélén, és engem nézett. Most jobban szemügyre vettem. Fekete kicsit hosszú haj, sápadt bőr, és… és gyönyörű, csillogó, kék szemek. De várjunk csak… Hisz a leírás tökéletesen illik arra a Loki-ra…  
\- Nehogy megint elájulj nekem!- kiáltotta. Mérgesen. Szerintem, elsápadtam. A nyakamhoz nyúltam. Nincs semmi heg.  
\- Begyógyítottam. De nem vágtalak volna meg, ha nem könyökölsz gyomron.  
\- Kö…Köszönöm…- motyogtam rekedten.  
\- Ne köszönj semmit. Mondtam, hogy nem volt szándékomban megölni. –mondta közönyösen. –Hisz, ha megölnélek, nem tudnálak felhasználni semmire. – ezt viszont már egy ördögi mosollyal mondta.  
\- Tony eljön és szétrúgja a segged, Loki! –kiáltottam dühösen, ő pedig röhögni kezdett.  
\- Szóval tudod, hogy ki vagyok. Gratulálok. – mondta, miközben még mindig mosolygott.  
\- Mindjárt lehorgasztom a szádról ezt a rohadt mosolyt! – már tényleg mérges voltam.  
\- De nagy szája van valakinek! Este még sírtál, vagy rosszul emlékszem?! – kiabált, és közben rám mászott, és lefogta mind a két kezem. – Fogd vissza a nyelved!- sziszegett már az arcomba.  
\- Jó. – válaszoltam kurtán, de azért még mindig mérgesen. Nem féltem annyira tőle. Este is csak azért sírtam, mert megijedtem. – De hogy kerülsz ide? 5 hónapja Thor nem elvitt? – kérdeztem.  
\- Ez az apróság maradjon az én titkom. – végre leszállt rólam.  
\- Akkor mit akarsz tőlem?  
\- Istenem, te tényleg ennyit szoktál kérdezősködni?! – rivallt rám.  
\- Istenem, te tényleg ilyen gyorsan kiakadsz, vagy csak játszod a… - nem bírtam kimondani, mert már megint rajtam volt, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy a kést a torkomhoz nyomta, mint este. – Nem szóltam…- mondtam sápadtan.  
\- Helyes.- mondta, és most kiment a szobámból. Én is kimentem. Éhes voltam, és írni akartam Tony-nak egy SMS-t, hogy jöjjön, mihamarabb tud, lehetőleg páncélban. Először a konyhába mentem, hisz nem akarok éhen halni. Akkor inkább öljön meg Loki. Csináltam is egy finom sonkás rántottát.  
~ De hova tűnt ez a balfék?- gondolkoztam. - Na, mindegy, jó étvágyat Loa! – ezt már hangosan kimondtam, és falatozni kezdtem, de ekkor belépett Loki a konyhába. ~ Emlegetett szamár…- gondoltam.  
\- Te komolyan magányos lehetsz, hogy magadban beszélsz… - mondta, lenéző pillantásokkal.  
\- Pofa be! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy félek tőled! – felálltam, és odamentem hozzá. Nekilöktem a falnak. Ő ezen egy kicsit meglepődött, de aztán mérges lett, és ő lökött engem a falnak. Már megint a torkomra ment, csak sima kézzel, kés nélkül. – Na mivan? Te csak a torkomat cseszteted? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, bár egy kicsit fuldokolva. Ahogy kimondtam ezeket a szavakat, erősebb lett a szorítása.  
\- Neked pofa be! Hogy merészelsz, egyáltalán ilyen hangnemben hozzám szólni, ha?! – megint erősödött a szorítás.  
\- Akkor nincs is szükséged rám? Mert ha halott vagyok, sokra mész velem… - mondtam, de már szédültem az oxigénhiánytól. Elengedett, ekkor én már megint a földön voltam. Valamit ki kell találnom, mert ez miatt állandóan a földön heverek. Felálltam, ő pedig dühösen, prüszkölve kiment. ~Itt a lehetőség!- gondoltam, és a telefonomért kimentem a nappaliba, persze jó alaposan körülnézve, hogy nincs e ott Loki. Nem volt, így elkezdtem pötyögtetni a telefonomat: Tony! SOS Azonnal, told ide a képed, lehetőleg páncélban!


	4. 3 fejezet

3\. rész

Sziasztok, kedveskéim! Van egy nagyon fontos bejelenteni való hírem! 1 hónapig nem tudom felrakni ide a részeket. De no problem, mert a fanfiction-om eredeti(Igen, ez nem az eredeti :D) oldalára fel tudom tölteni. És ide miért nem tudom? Mert Párizsban leszek apukámnál, és a laptop-ja valamiért letiltja ezt az oldalt :/ . Az eredeti oldal: magyarlokifanfiction(pont)blogspot(pont)hu

Mikor rányomtam volna a küldés gombra, hogy riasszam Tony-t, megfogta valaki hátulról a kezeimet. Gondoltam ki volt az, és eltaláltam. Így nyerjek ötös lottón!  
\- Sajnálom, de ezt nem engedhetem meg. – dorombolta, amitől teljesen lefagytam. És ameddig, lefagyva bámultam a telefont, ő addig kitörölte az üzenetet. Hogyan tudta, hogy kell kitörölni? Asgardban is van telefon? Ezt meg kell kérdeznem!  
\- Asgardban van telefon? – szóval megkérdeztem.  
\- Nincs, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy analfabéta vagyok a midgardi dolgokhoz. – mondta, majd kényelembe helyezte magát az ÉN gyönyörű, tiszta kanapémon! Hogy meri és…. és CSIZMÁVAL! TISZTA KOSZ LESZ! Odarohantam, és lerángattam a csizmáját dühösen, amitől meg is lepődött, és az ajtó elé dobtam.  
\- Ne merj a kanapémra csizmás lábbal felszállni! – kiabáltam, és a lábait arrébb dobva, helyet foglaltam én is. Bekapcsoltam a TV-t. A Miami helyszínelők akkor kezdődött, én pedig elkezdtem nézni. De az a barom az első öt percben megmondta, hogy az ügyvédnő a gyilkos. És az a legrosszabb, hogy eltalálta.  
\- Miért pont velem akarsz valamit csinálni?- kérdeztem, és ránéztem.  
\- Mert te felelsz meg. – mondta unottan, és ő is rám nézett.  
~Azok a gyönyörű szemek…  
\- Mit nézel annyira?- kérdezte.  
\- Semmit, Semmit! – elpirultam, egészen biztos. Ő ezen elmosolyodott. – Csak olyan szép szemeid vannak…  
~ Úristen! Ezt tényleg kimondtam? Csak én lehetek ilyen hülye…  
\- Nem ér semmit, hogy milyen a szemem. - ismét elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt mondják a szem a lélek tükre… - ekkor már tényleg a tévét néztem, mert már olyan vörös lehetett az arcom, mint egy cékla.  
\- Lehet. – gondolkodott el. Felkeltem, és elé álltam. Ő reám emelte azokat a gyönyörű… Nyugi Loa! Szedd össze magad. Na, akkor, rám nézett!  
\- Akkor mondom a szabályokat! – kezdtem el, Loki pedig felült.  
\- 1. Nem jössz be a fürdőszobába, ha én bent tartózkodom. 2. Mindig kopogsz, mielőtt be akarsz jönni.  
\- Minek kopogjak, ha úgysem engedsz be? – már megint azok az unott ,,oszt há akkó mivan?" szemek.  
\- Na, jó… Igazad van, de akkor is kopogj! És a 3. Ne nyúlj semmihez, az engedélyem nélkül. Megértetted?  
\- Meg. – mondta tömören.

...

A bejárati ajtó elé vettem az irányt, és felvettem a kabátom, és a csizmám. Na meg a kesztyűt, sálat, sapkát.  
\- Hé, te meg hova tartasz? – kérdezte Loki.  
\- Kimegyek a hóba. Ha akarsz, gyere ki te is!  
\- Én inkább kösz, de kihagyom. – válaszolta a kérdésemre. Kimentem, de láttam, hogy jön utánam. Kicsit később ért ki mint én, ezért fejbe dobtam hógolyóval.  
-HÉÉÉ! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Adok én neked! – fenyegetett, és üldözni kezdett egy hatalmas, már nem is hógolyóval, hanem hólabdával. Utolért, és az egészet a nyakamba zúdította. Már megint a nyakam.. mi ez? Valami éhes vámpír?! De végül mind a ketten nevetni kezdtünk. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy aki 5 hónapja még New York-ot pusztította, és megölte a bátyámat így tud nevetni. Mert hogy igen, ő megölte a bátyámat…  
\- Mi a baj? – észrevette, hogy szomorkodom.  
\- Semmi, bemegyünk? Miért kék a kezed?! – ugrottam hátrább, mikor megláttam a kezét.  
\- Ja, én tudod, jégóriás vagyok… – most ő szontyolodott el. Lesütötte a tekintetét, a kezét pedig a háta mögé rakta, mint egy gyerek, aki csak az anyja elől akarja eldugni a sebes kezét…  
\- Semmi baj, csak egy kicsit megijedtem, hogy lefagyott… - nem mertem nevetni, de ő elkezdett, szóval akkor én miért ne. Bementünk a házba. Ez nem is az a Loki aki elakarta foglalni a Földet. Ez más. Csak az a baj, hogy nem tudom, melyik az igazi…


	5. 4 fejezet

\- Hányadika van ma?! – üvöltöttem Lokinak.

\- Honnan tudjam?! – válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésemre, felháborodva. Odarohantam a naptárhoz, és 19.-e…

\- A rohadt életbe! – szitkozódtam, mire ő csak kérdőn nézett rám. – Holnap lesz a szülinapom… Akkor azért hívott Tony 5x…

\- És mit csináljak vele? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

\- Tony 1000% hogy eljön, és még a barátnőm is… és még ott van Clint, Steve, Bruce és Nat is… Ezt nem hiszem el!

\- De EZZEL mi a probléma?! – már kiabált ő is.

\- Te barom, ha meglátnak téged, akkor engem leugatnak, te meg takarodhatsz vissza Asgardba! De tényleg, ha olyan nagy szükséged van rám, és gondolom nem itt a Földön, akkor miért vagyunk még itt? – kérdeztem, szerintem tök jogosan.

\- Azért vagyunk még itt, mert ha visszamegyek Asgardba, ki tudja, hogy mit csinálnak velem, és hidd el, inkább nem akarsz Thor és Odin dühös képével találkozni! – kiabálta. - Meg hát, úgy tudják, hogy a börtönbe vagyok most is... – ezt viszont már olyan halkan mondta, hogy alig lehetett érteni.

\- Na mindegy, de el kell majd valahova dugni téged. De várjunk csak… te tudsz alakot váltani, nem?!

\- Azt akarod, hogy változzak valaki mássá, és hazudjunk a barátaidnak? Ez tetszik! – mosolyodott el.

\- Nem hazudunk, csak kicsit megváltoztatjuk a valóságot…

\- Ez a hazugság.

\- Ne hívjuk így! Mondjuk azt, hogy füllentünk!

\- Akkor most keressünk szinonimát arra is, hogy ,,megölni", és ha jönnek a barátaid, én azt fogom mondani, és ennyi erővel az azt jelenti, hogy nem ,,öltem" meg őket, jó? – kérdezte unottan, amire én csak egy fáradt sóhajjal válaszoltam.

….

Este, mikor már Loki szerintem elaludt a kanapén, felhívtam a bosszúállókat, és persze Alexát, a barátnőmet, hogy ne jöjjenek el, mert nem leszek itthon. Azt hazudtam, hogy elmegyek még korán reggel egy régi ismerősemhez. Tony, és Alexa kivételével mindenki azt mondta, hogy ,,Jó, majd máskor bepótoljuk.". Ezzel elintéztem a feladatomat, és lefeküdtem.

December 20.

Az igazak álmát alszom, amikor meghallom a telefonom csengését. Felveszem.

\- Igen? – mondom bele a készülékbe álmosan.

\- Szia Loa! Itt Tony! Nemsokára odaérek! – ahogy ezeket a szavakat kimondta, rögtön tudtam, hogy röhög a vonal másik felén.

\- Szia, de nem megmondtam este, hogy nem vagyok itthon?

\- Szerintem nagyon is otthon vagy, mivel, most keltél fel, hallatszik a hangodon, és nem azt mondtad, hogy ,,otthon", hanem hogy ,,itthon". Na de mindegy, mindjárt ott vagyok! CSÁ! – ahogy letette a telefont rohantam a nappaliba.

\- LOKIIIIIII! – mivel a kiáltásomra nem ébredt fel, nem volt mit tenni, rávetettem magam…

\- MI AZ ISTENT CSI….- kiáltotta volna, de a szavába vágtam.

\- Mindjárt itt van Tony, változz kutyává!

\- Hogy mi? Kutyává? Azt várhatod! – és ekkor csöngettek, és Tony lassan elkezdte kinyitni az ajtót… Miért nem zártam be?

\- KUTYÁVÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – és ekkor becsuktam a szemem.

\- Szia Loa! De aranyos Husky-d van. Honnan kaptad? – kérdezte egy furcsa tekintettel. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy egy Husky-Lokin fekszem… Így érthető, hogy mért nézett Tony olyan furán rám.

\- Szia.. ö… Tegnap vettem… - dadogtam, mialatt Loki kikászálódott alólam. Odament Tony-hoz, megszagolta, és rámorgott, amitől Tony hátrébb ment egy lépést.

\- És mi a neve? – kérdezte.

\- Ö… Lobó? Igen, Lobó!

\- Jól vagy? Kezdesz furán viselkedni…

\- Tökéletesen! De gyere, és igyál valamit. - Tony jött utánam, utána pedig ,,Lobó", aki még mindig morgott. Leültünk az asztalhoz, és hoztam Tonynak üdítőt.

\- Whiskyd nincs? – kérdezte egy nagy mosollyal.

\- Bocs nincs. – feleltem én is mosolyogva.

\- Akkor hát, boldog szülinapot! – mondta, felállt és átölelt, amire ,,Lobó" már megint morogni kezdett. – És tessék, a kövek, amiket kértél. – mondta mosolyogva, és a kezembe nyomott, egy zacskónyi díszkövet.

\- Én csak 24 darabot kértem. – mondtam én is mosolyogva.

\- A biztonság kedvéért hoztam többet. – még mindig mosolygott. – De sajnos nekem mennem kell, de még a partit bepótoljuk, a tornyomban, a többiekkel. Viszlát Loa! – újból megölelt, én meg kikísértem az ajtón.

\- Lobó, mi? – kérdezte Loki a hátam mögött karba tett kézzel.

\- Szerintem, aranyosabb vagy kutya ként. – nevettem el magam, de ekkor megint nyílt az ajtó…


	6. 5 fejezet

…És Alexa lépett be az ajtón.

\- Szia Lo… De... De!- úgy látszik, kiakadt…- EZ LOKI!- kiáltotta el magát.

\- Igen az, és kérlek, ne mond Stevenek, se senkinek…- mondtam már előtte.

\- DE, HOGY NE MONDANÁM EL?!- kiabálta.

\- Kinyírom. Nem fog neki sokáig fájni. El fogja mondani a többieknek. – kapcsolódott be Loki is fapofával.

\- Dehogy ölöd meg!- mondtam én.

\- De megölöm!- és Loki már tartott is Alexa felé, de én elé ugrottam.

\- Ha bántani mered, én esküszöm…- nem bírtam végigmondani a mondandómat, hisz a szokásához híven, félbeszakított.

\- Miért olyan fontos Ő neked?- kérdezte dühösen.

\- Talán mert a legjobb barátnőm! Van ám olyan ember is, aki tud szeretni másokat!- kiabáltam.

\- Én nem EMBER vagyok! Én ISTEN vagyok!- Loki.

\- Csak egy Isten létezik!- avatkozik be a vitánkba Alexa, sokkos állapotban. Alexa igazából nem ilyen, csak ugye megviselte a legutóbbi találkozás Lokival és a chiturival. Ez akkor történt, amikor Loki ugye New York-ot próbálta leigázni, és hát a chituri körbekerítette Stevet, és Alexa mentette meg őt. Azóta Alexa és Steve szerelmespárt alkotnak. Igaz, vannak ellentétek, hisz Alexa elég szabadszellemű lány.

\- Te ne szólj bele!- Loki.

\- Az én életemről vitáztok éppen, már hogyne szólnék bele?!- Alexa.

\- MINDENKINEK, KUSS!- már elegem volt. De bevált, így mind a ketten elhallgattak.

\- Mit keres itt ez?- kérdezte Alexa Lokira mutatva. Hogy hogyan nézett Alexa Lokira? Kristálytiszta undorral.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - mondtam őszintén.

\- Nehogy azt akard nekem bemesélni, hogy felköszöntött szülinapodra. – mondta gúnyosan.

\- Nem, igazából fogalmam sincs, mit akar velem. – mondtam.

\- De nem mondhatod el senkinek, mert ha elmondod, megöllek! – Tisztázta a tényeket Loki.

\- Nem fog megölni, de tényleg nem mondhatod el senkinek. - mondtam.

\- Ki mondta, hogy nem ölném meg? – kérdezte Loki, olyan sértődött stílussal.

\- Nem félek tőled, te rohadék! – ezt szinte köpve mondta Lokinak. És ekkor vettem észre, hogy Alexa közvetlenül Loki előtt áll.

\- Oh, valóban Midgardi?- és Lokinak megint dühtől fénylett a szeme.

\- Valóban!

\- Kipróbáljuk?- mosolyodott el Loki, de én közéjük rohantam.

\- Inkább nem! Alexa, tudom, hogy nem félsz Lokitól, de azért vigyázz. És Loki, te ne merészelj szórakozni Alexával.

\- Te meg ne parancsolgass nekem, halandó!

\- Halandó, az apád!- mondtam neki.

\- Ne emlegesd az apámat! Utálom!- durcázott be Loki. Alexa félrehúzott.

\- Biztos, hogy ez az a Loki aki 5 hónapja még az embereket gyilkolászta?- kérdezte Alexa.

\- Mondjuk, tényleg nem olyan. De ő Loki, 1000%.

\- Mit sugdolóztok ti ott rólam?- kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Semmit, csak Alexa azt mondta, milyen jól áll a hajad. – mondtam mosolyogva.

\- Persze! Csakis ezt mondtam! – dühöngött Alexa, és a vállamba ütött.

\- Na, jó ebből a cirkuszból elég! – mondta Loki, és felénk vette az irányt, de mielőtt kapcsoltam volna, Alexa fejére tette a kezét, Alexa meg összeesett.

\- Mi a fenét csináltál? Miért ölted meg?- kiabáltam könnyes szemekkel, és Lokira támadtam.

\- Te idióta! Dehogy öltem meg! Csak kitöröltem az emlékeit! – mondta, mire én arcon csaptam.

\- Ha még egyszer ilyet csinálsz, én nem állok jót magamért!- fenyegetőztem, még mindig könnyes szemekkel.

\- De most haza kéne juttatni. – mondta.

\- Tudom, hogy hol lakik. Oda tudsz minket teleportálni, vagy valami ilyesmi?- kérdeztem.

\- Igen, máris indulhatunk. – felemelte Alexát, nekem meg azt mondta, hogy kapaszkodjak belé. Egy szempillantás alatt Alexa házában voltunk. Pontosan a nappaliban. Betettük az ágyába, és írtam neki egy cetlit, amin ez állt: Alexa, kicsit bepiáltál, amikor hozzám eljöttél. Úgy kellett hazahoznom. Bocsi! Ui.: Köszi hogy eljöttél, nagyra értékeltem! Puszi: Loa.

Loki vissza teleportált minket, és akkor vettem észre, hogy eléggé szédülök tőle. Miközben ezen gondolkoztam, Loki elterült a kanapén. Elég húzós volt a mai nap, de túléltük.

\- Loki?

\- Mi van?

\- Meddig akarsz itt maradni? Tudod, elég sok galibát okozol…


	7. 6 fejezet

Este alig bírtam elaludni. Bún tudatom volt Alexa miatt. Szegényt jól rászedtük. Na, lehet, hogy nem, de én ilyet nem igazán csináltam még. Én megvoltam a magam jó, angyali, kedves, megbízható, enyhén egoista, és iciri-picirit szadista mivoltommal. Soha nem hazudtam, vagy vertem át senkit. Most erre jön ez a Loki, és mindent tönkretesz. Mostantól senki sem teheti be a lábát a házamba! Elegem van! Gondolatmenetemből, egy hangos, csörrenő hang zavart ki.

\- Mi az atya úristent csináltál?!- kiáltom ki a szobámból, mire beleléptem rózsaszín kutyusos papucsomba, és kirohantam.

\- Én ugyan semmit. Csak a könyvet akartam visszarakni, de az egész szekrény könyvestől, vázástól eldőlt. –mondta az összetört szekrény előtt állva, kezében egy vastag könyvel. Azt a könyvet ezer közül is felismertem volna. Skandináv mitológiák.

\- Talán érdekelt, hogy mit írnak rólad? – kérdeztem, miközben lehajoltam a könyvespolc maradványaihoz.

\- Ami azt illeti, igen. És megtudtam, hogy van 3 torz gyerekem. – mondta mosollyal a száján.

\- Azt hitten, tényleg van.

\- NINCS! Rosszul hitted! Úgy nézek én ki, mint egy apa?- kérdezte felháborodottan.

\- Nem. Rólad senki sem hinné el, mert olyan gyerekes vagy, hogy még 5 évesnek sem mondanálak. Egy 5 évesnek meg ugye, nem lehet gyereke. – mosolyogtam fel rá.

\- Ha én gyerekes vagyok, akkor te milyen vagy?- nézett rám nyugodtan.

\- Bolond. Főleg, hogy nem szóltam Tonynak a hollétedről. - válaszoltam, és a könyveket elkezdtem kiszedni a romok alól.

\- Ha szoltál volna, nem élnél. –mondta, és segíteni kezdett, ami engem váratlanul ért.

\- Kellek neked, nem?

\- Kellesz, de az életemet azért mégsem kockáztatom.

\- Láttam a videókat a harcotokról, és egy kamera felvette, ahogy Hulk elintéz… - kuncogni kezdtem.

\- Őt meg se említsd!- sóhajtott egyet. – Nem hittem volna, hogy az a zöld dög ilyen erős.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Bruce a barátom! – fenyegettem meg még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Akkor értem, hogy miért vagy még életben, hisz olyan bénácska vagy. –nevette el magát.

\- Nem is vagyok bénácska!

\- Csak a nap 24 órájában.

\- Ki is törte szét a könyvespolcot, amikor vissza akarta rakni a könyvet? – néztem rá.

\- Véletlen volt.

\- Nincsenek véletlenek.

\- De vannak, csak te nem hiszed el.

\- Nem, nincsenek!

\- És még én vagyok a gyerekes. – közölte a nyílván valót nevetve.

\- Igen, te vagy. – én is felnevettem.

\- Na, látod, nem is zavarok, mindig nevetsz!

\- Mert olyan hülye vagy.

\- Én? Hülye? – hüledezett.

\- Pontosan!

\- Akkor erre mit felelsz? Létezik-e a hideg?

\- Mi az, nem tudod? – nevettem fel.

\- Csak válaszolj!

\- Persze hogy létezik.

\- Valójában a hideg nem létezik. A fizika törvényei szerint, ha jól belegondolunk, a hideg csak a meleg hiányát jelenti. Minden test, vagy tárgy érzékeny a környezetváltozásra vagy az energiaátvitelre. Az abszolút nulla tulajdonképpen a meleg hiánya. Akkor ezen a hőmérsékleten minden anyag mozgás- és reakcióképtelen lesz. A hideg nem létezik. Az ember ezt a szót a nem elegendő meleg érzésének kifejezésére találta ki.

\- Utáltam a Fizikát. Ezt amúgy, hol hallottad?

\- Interneten olvastam. – neveti el magát.

\- Na, ne már! Tudod használni az internetet? – nevettem én is.

\- Én olyanokat tudok, amiket el sem tudnál képzelni. – manifektálja mosolyogva.

\- Aha. – hagytam rá mosolyogva. Nemsokára végeztünk is a könyvek összeszedésével, és elraktam őket egy dobozba. Mikor ezzel végeztem, elindultam a hűtő felé, hogy egyek valamit, és esetleg, mondom esetleg, adhatnék neki is. De mikor benyitottam, akkor hasított belém a tudat, hogy nincs kaja itthon.

\- Loki, vásárolni megyünk! –kiabáltam ki a konyhából.

\- Mi az, hogy megyünk? Csak te mész, nem? –lépett be a konyhába.

\- Te is jössz.

\- De mi lesz, ha felismernek? Az egész mindenség tele van a SHIELD kameráival!

\- Semmi nem lesz, mert nem fognak felismerni.

\- Nem változok át kutyává.

\- Nem is kell azzá. Elég, hogyha csak egy kicsit változtatsz magadon.

\- De miért nem maradhatok itt?

\- Mert szerinted vagyok olyan hülye, hogy egyedül hagylak az ÉN lakásomban?

\- Én pedig nem változok át semmivé! Én így vagyok jó, ahogy vagyok!

\- Megértem, de akkor, mint mondtad, felismernek.

\- Miért vagy ennyire szívtelen?

\- Én nem vagyok az. Na, akkor kapsz egy fehér inget, fekete nadrágot, fekete cipőt, fekete szmokingot és egy fekete kalapot! –mondtam, és rohantam a szobámba a ruhák között keresgélni. Meg is találtam őket, és Lokinak dobtam.

\- Honnan vannak? –nézett rám gyanakodva.

\- Még én vettem régen, amikor Alexával részegek voltunk. –feleltem kínos mosollyal az arcomon.

\- És most fel kéne húznom őket?

\- Szerinted? –kérdeztem szarkasztikusan.

\- Hé, ez az én beszéd stílusom! –szidott le mosolyogva.

\- Rossztól könnyű tanulni. – közöltem hetykén.

\- De előtted öltözzek, vagy kimész? –húzta félmosolyra a száját.

\- Én úgy gondoltam, hogy a fürdőszobába bemész.

\- Szeretnéd te, hogy előtted öltözzek! –jelentette ki perverz mosollyal.

\- Perverz állat!

\- Nem vagyok állat. –mondta még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Akkor menj a fürdőszobába!

\- Azt viszont nem mondtam, hogy nem vagyok perverz.

\- Fúúú, te…. - és azzal a lendülettel kirohantam a szobából.

\- Én is így gondoltam! –hallottam a diadalmas vihorászását az ÉN szobámból.


	8. 7 fejezet

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint egy pingvin! – jött ki Loki a hálószobámból.

\- Nem is! Amúgy meg, itt ,,Midgardon" ilyenekben járnak a gazdag, nagyképű pasik. – mondtam mosolyogva.

\- És én nagyképű vagyok? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Csak egy kicsit. De a nyakkendődet nem kötötted be!

\- Talán, mert nem tudom, hogy kell!

\- Akkor majd én bekötöm. – odamentem hozzá, és bekötöttem neki.

\- Te még nem vagy felöltözve. – mondta a nyilvánvalót.

\- Na ne mond…

\- Jól van, na! Bocs főnök! – emelte fel a kezét védekezően, miközben mosolygott.

\- Talán megbocsájtok.

\- Egyre visszapofázósabb leszel.

\- Na látod, ez is miattad van.

\- Akkor öltözz fel, és menjünk már! – nyűgösködött Loki. Én elmentem pár ruháért, és bezártam magam a fürdőszobába, eközben pedig Loki a TV elé ült, és valami természet filmet kezdett el nézni. Egy fekete nadrágot, és egy kék, vastag felsőt húztam fel.

\- Készen vagyok, mehetünk! – mondtam vidáman, és Loki a kanapéból ülve végignézett rajtam. – Utálom, ha az emberek így végignéznek rajtam! – néztem rá dühösen. Felállt, és elém sétált.

\- De én nem ember vagyok, hanem isten.

\- Álmodban!

\- Ott is az vagyok. – lépett az ajtó elé. – Mit veszünk? – nézett vissza rám.

\- Először veszek neked egy pár ruhát, addig te kint maradsz az utcán, utána meg bejössz velem egy bevásárló központba, és veszünk kaját.

\- Az utcán kell maradnom? – kérdezte értetlenül.

\- Igen.

\- De miért?

\- Mert abban a ruhaboltban az egyik barátnőm dolgozik, és megölted máskor a kutyáját, és ha felismer, akkor, jaj nekünk..

\- Én nem öltem meg egy kutyát sem! – hüledezett.

\- De rádőlt egy épület, és majdnem Mayára is.

\- Értem, de akkor még ma elindulnánk?

\- Persze! – kimentünk a házból, bezártam, és elkezdtünk sétálni a város felé.

\- Miért nem taxival megyünk?

\- Mert sétálni is tudunk, és az a ruhabolt itt van 4 km-re. –sétáltunk tovább, amíg el nem értük a ruhaboltot.

\- Akkor most szépen kint maradsz. – mondtam.

\- Oké főnök. – mondta unottan.

\- Főnök leszek mindig?

\- Asgardba már csak szolga. – mosolyogott el, én meg kiöltöttem rá a nyelvem és bementem.

\- Szia, Maya! – köszöntem vidáman.

\- Szia, Loa! – köszönt ő is, és megöleltük egymást.

\- Miben segíthetek? – nézett rám.

\- Pasi nadrág, felső, pulcsi kellene. Ja, meg valami kabát, csizma és sál.

\- Na, na… minek ezek? – nézett rám perverzen.

\- Egy barátomnak nagyon fel kéne újítani a ruhatárát. Nincs semmi divat érzéke.

\- Akkor segítek!

…

\- Köszi! Majd még találkozunk! – köszöntem el Mayától.

\- Szia, és sok szerencsét!

Kimentem a boltból, de nem találtam Lokit. Ideges lettem, és el kezdtem kiabálni.

\- Hol vagy?! Gyere elő Lok…Logen!

\- Én Loki vagyok. – mondta valaki a hátam mögül, mire megfordultam.

\- Hol voltál?! Azt hittem, kinyírtál valakit! – mondtam, vagyis kiabáltam idegesen, és az volt a szerencsénk, hogy senki sem volt a havas utcán.

\- Nyugi, csak olyan sokáig voltál bent, hogy meguntam a várakozást, és leültem. – mondta halkan, és mutatott a hosszú, vékony ujjával egy padra, amit az én szemszögemből eltakart egy fa.

\- Lenyugodtam, na.

\- Akkor megyünk kaját venni? Irtó éhes vagyok! – kordult meg a hasa.

\- Na, jó, menjünk. – egyeztem bele. Hát sétáltunk tovább.

\- Hol van a családod? – kérdezte tök spontán Loki.

\- A tiéd hol van?

\- Az apámat megöltem, az anyám meg nem is tudom, hogy ki, vagy mi. – szontyolodott el. – De én kérdezte előbb!

\- Az én szüleim meghaltak.

\- Sajnálom. – nézett rám.

\- Nem kell a sajnálatod. – mondtam hidegen, ő meg kérdőn nézett rám. – Te is ezt mondtad volna.

\- Oh, szóval rám akarsz hasonlítani, Midgardi? – derült fel.

\- dehogy! – nevettem el magam.

\- Pedig annyit taníthatnék neked! – felelte csillogó szemekkel, majd a mágiáról kezdett áradozni, egészen addig, amíg az áruház elé nem értünk. Loki megtorpant a bevásárló kocsik előtt.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem.

\- Viszed te, vagy vigyem én?

\- Viszem én. – feleltem, majd bementünk. Lokinak nagyon érdekes volt az egész, csak úgy sugárzott róla a kíváncsiság. Olyan volt megint, mint egy gyerek. Mindenhova kapkodta a tekintetét. Amíg én bevásároltam normálisan, ő azt gondolta, hogy a könyveknél marad. Azokat nézegette egész végig, mert mikorra odaértem, még mindig egy könyv borítóját leste.

\- Megyünk? – kérdeztem tőle, mire ő kizökkent a könyv tanulmányozásából, és rám nézett.

\- Persze. – felelte.

\- Nálatok, itt Midgardon, elég furcsa témájúak a könyvek. – mondta kritikusan.

\- Itt biztos, de vannak ám más könyvek is. Itt ilyenek voltak, de ez például nem egy könyvesbolt.

\- Értem. – mondta Loki. A kasszánál fizettünk, majd kimentünk az áruházból, mire Loki kivette a szatyrok nagy részét a kezemből. Én kérdőn néztem rá.

\- Csak segíteni akarok. – mondta a választ a nélkül, hogy feltettem volna a kérdést. Mikor hazaértünk, csináltam rántottát szalámival, és tükörtojást. Loki, azt mondta, hogy majdnem olyan finom, mint Boden főztje, de kiderült, hogy Boden főz a szolgáknak... Szóval mondtam neki, hogy legközelebb magának főz.


	9. 8 fejezet

Az idő nagyon gyorsan telt. Nem tudom hogyan, de az a karácsonyi időszak elérkezett. Nem számítok nagy ünneplésre, hisz ugye itt van Loki. Szóval még Tony-hozsem mehetek el! Pedig amióta a SHIELD befogadott mindig vele karácsonyoztam… Egy kissé azt is sajnálom, hogy mostanában nem láthattam a többieket. De van egy komoly probléma is, méghozzá, hogy karácsony után dolgozni kell mennem. Nem tudom, hogy mit csináljakLoki-val. Mondjuk, ő jött ide, neki is kellene megoldania! Amióta itt van, csak bajt kever, NEKEM! De mivel karácsony van, nem kéne ezzel foglalkoznom, hisz a Karácsony a szeretet és a család ünnepe, nem igaz? Csak bár lenne családom… És mi van, ha valamelyik SHIELD ügynök idejön? Nagy bajban keveredhetek… Talán fel kellett volna hívnom Tony-t, amikor lehetőségem volt rá, nem pedig SMS-t írni? Akkor meghallotta volna, hogy valami baj van, és eljött volna? Vagy ha a szülinapomkor látta volna meg Loki-t? Annyi kérdés, és olyan sok volna… Hagyjuk inkább, mert már fáj a fejem is tőle… Inkább koncentrálok, a Hazudj, ha tudsz című sorozatra.

\- Neked meg mi bajod van?- kérdezte Loki, a fejét felém fordítva.

\- Oh, semmi. Csak… - kezdtem az ujjaimmal játszani.

\- Csak, mi?

\- Tudod mi az a Karácsony? – emeltem fel a fejemet.

\- Valami midgardi ünnep, nem?

\- De, méghozzá a szeretet és a család ünnepe.

\- Ilyen baromságot… És mit kezdjek vele?

\- Hát… Ma van.

\- És?

\- Hát…

\- Mond már! – mondta idegesen.

\- Semmi. – fordultam el.

\- Semmi? Mit akartál mondani? –kérdezte most már nyugodt hangon.

\- Nem fontos.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit fura vagy? Az előbb még valamit nagyon akartál mondani, most meg inkább mégsem mondod.

\- Te fura lennél, ha nem lennének szüleid?

\- Nincsenek.

\- Nincsenek, mi? Tök király családod van, és nem véletlenül használtam a,,király" szót!

\- Thor-ra, Odin-ra és Friggára gondolsz? Ők nem a családom! Esetleg Frigga, de még vér szerint ő sem! – kiabálta.

\- Gyerekkorod óta veled vannak, nem? Vigyáztak rád, nem? Gondoskodtak rólad? Thor játszott veled? A testvérének tart? Frigga és Odin szeretnek? –emeltem fel a hangomat én is.

\- Nem, ami azt illeti, Odin nem szeret, nem vigyáztak rám, Odin nem gondoskodott rólam, Thor, amikor kicsik voltunk nem játszott velem, csak Hogun-al, Fandral-al,- Volstagg-al és Sif-el!

\- Nem vigyáztak rád? Honnan veszed? És azt, hogy Odin nem szeret?

\- Nem vigyáztak, mert ha elmentem volna, észre sem vették volna, és Odin mindig is Thor-t szerette.

\- De nem mentél el, ugye? Szóval nem tudhatod, hogy mit cselekedtek volna! Szerintem meg Odin téged is szeret.

\- Szerinted? Csak egy ostoba midgarni nő vagy, te nem láttad Asgard-ot soha, és így nem is sejtheted milyen volt a gyerekkorom!

\- Csak segíteni akartam! Veled, legalább ha kicsit is, de foglalkoztak! Képzeld, nekem 10 éves korom óta nincsenek szüleim! És abból a tíz évből, amit velük töltöttem, csak 3 évre emlékszem! A szüleim meghaltak, így az utcára kerültem, 2 évig kellett az utcán élnem! Érted, az utcán! Mindenféle hajléktalan és pedofil között! Örültem neki, ha egy héten egyszer ehetek! Aztán jött egy nap Tony az utcán, és meglátott. A földön ültem, és sírtam. Ő odajött hozzám és egy fánkot adott, és megígérte, hogy aznap este még visszajön! Vissza is jött, és elvitt magával. Aztán bevitt a SHIELD központjába, kiképeztek, szóval volt munkám, alvóhelyem, tudtam mosakodni, volt ruhám, volt kajám, innivalóm, mindenem meg volt! Aztán egy nap, amikor már 18 éves voltam, bejött egy 20 éves fiú, arra hivatkozva, hogy a bátyám. Felismertem és ő volt az! Örültem, hogy végre van családom, erre két évre jössz te, és megölöd! – ez a mondat után már úgy sírtam, hogy alig lehetett érteni, hogy mit mondok.- Tönkretetted az életem, érted? Megölted az egyetlen bátyámat!- összegömbölyödtem, és ügy sírtam tovább, de ekkor valaki megölelt. Valaki? Hisz tudtam, hogy ki volt az…

\- Sajnálom, én ezt nem tudtam… - suttogta halkan a fülembe.

\- Becsüld meg Thor-t…

\- Te nem ismered.

\- Általában akkor jövünk rá, hogy milyen fontos is volt számunkra egy ember, mikor elveszítjük… És hatalmas űrt hagy maga után. Olyan, mintha a szíved egy darabját kitépnék belőled. Nélküle nem vagy képes lélegezni, gondolkodni, és akkor három választásod van: beleőrülsz a hiányába, túllépsz rajta vagy a gyász örökké a szívedben marad, ami ugye már nem egész. Nem leszel teljes ember…

\- Lehetséges. – gondolkodott el, de egy kis gondolkodás után, újra megszólalt:

\- Hogy öltem meg a bátyádat? Sajnálom, hogy felhozom, de ha nem akarsz válaszolni, ne tedd…

\- Semmi baj, de igazából, nem tudom…

\- Nem tudod?

\- A SHIELD nem közölte. Csak annyit mondtak, hogy te voltál, aki megölte…

\- Ez roppant érdekes…- mélázott el Loki. – Személyesen, csak Coulson-nak okoztam sérülést…

\- Had javítsalak ki, megölted!

\- Nem, nem öltem meg! A szívétől 7 cm-re szúrtam meg. Azt túlélte.

\- Furry azt mondta, hogy meghalt!

\- Akkor hazudott!

\- De miért tette volna?

\- Nem tudom… Hol a géped?

\- A szobámban, miért?

\- Fel tudod törni a SHIELD rendszerét?

\- Hogyne! Úgy nézegettem a videókat rólad, amikor Hulk oly' elegánsan elintéz. – nevettem el magam.

\- Haha. Hányszor fogod még ezt felhozni? – nézett rám ironikusan.

\- Sokszor. Amíg élsz.

\- Akkor hozd a géped, megnézzük tényleg olyan zseni vagy-e, mint aminek mondod magad!

\- Okés.


	10. 9 fejezet

\- Akkor mi a jelszó? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian, miközben a vállam fölött áthajolva leste a laptop-ot.

\- röhögni fogsz! – válaszoltam, miközben engem is elkapott a röhögő-görcs.

\- Hát akkor had' nevessek! – kiáltotta fel vidáman.

\- TeddyNickJunior

\- Ez most komoly? – nevette el magát. – A Föld legnagyobb védelmi szervezetének, a rendszer adatbázisának jelszója, egy plüss maci neve? Sírok!

\- Méghozzá Nick Furry macijának neve.

\- Plüss macival alszik?

\- Képem is van róla, ha nem hiszed! – nevettem fel ismét.

\- Nem kell kép, mert még a végén a Valhallában kötnék ki.

\- Na, akkor bent vagyunk. És most?

\- Görgesd csak lentebb, addig, amíg nem szólok…

\- Ok. – görgettem, egészen a ,,L" betűig, ahol Loki megkért, hogy lassítsak. Megtaláltuk Loki aktáját, közte az általa elhalálozott emberek listáját, de a bátyám nem volt köztük.

\- Mondtam. Mi a neve?

\- Ezio Shadow.

\- A te neved norvég, az övé meg olasz? Nem tudtak volna a szüleid egy egyszerű angol nevet adni nektek?

\- A szüleim magyarok voltak, az Ezio meg inkább latin eredetű.

\- Ja, akkor meg mit szólsz, ha most már Erzsébetnek szólítalak?

\- Azt, hogy te Huba leszel!

\- Nincs is olyan név!

\- Már hogyne lenne?!

\- Akkor hagyjuk… Bözsi…

\- Hogy az óriás légy köpne be téged!

\- Nincsenek óriás legyek.

\- Akkor most mit csináljak?

\- De gyorsan túltettél a te óriás legyeiden!

\- Loki!

\- Rendben. Akkor keresd az ügynökök listája között. – osztogatta a parancsokat. De ott sem találtuk. Viszont volt egy olyan mappa is, hogy elhunyt ügynökök. Ott már ott volt. Vagyis nem. A neve megvolt, de amint kinyitottam a mappát, a gépem bekapott valamit, és leállt. Mire a vírust kiiktatta, visszakapcsoltam, mert, hogy az én gépem kikapcsolt állapotban is kinyírja a vírust, hála nekem. De mikor bekapcsoltam, egy videó várt ránk. Amin a bátyám volt, és a következőket mondta:

Tudom, hogy te vagy az Loa! Akármit mondanak neked a SHIELD-esek, ne higgy nekik! Hazudnak!Mert én is hazudtam. Ennél a résznél egy ördögi mosoly húzódott az ajkán. Nem vagyok a bátyád, oh, dehogy! Az ellenséged vagyok. Nem ismersz, de én, ismerlek, és az a leg ironikusabb, hogy te sem ismered magad. És aki nem ismeri se magát, sem az ellenségét, veszít a csatában. Mert ez egy csata, háború, és rajtad múlik, hogy Ragnarök lesz-e belőle. De ezt a te kis barátocskád jól tudja, nem de? Helmi Loa Shadow, a midgardi, nem létezik. Csak egy álarc, hogy rejtve maradj a ,,gonosz" erők elől. De észrevettünk, és megölünk téged is, mint a védőidet, akiket te eddig szüleidnek hívtál! A nevem nem Ezio, démon vagyok, és nekünk nincs nevünk. Boldog Karácsonyt! És ekkor megszakadt a kép és a laptop-om kiégett. Könnyes szemekkel fordultam Loki felé.

\- Ez mi a fene volt, Loki?! Miről beszélt?! – hát igen, kiborultam, és csak kiabáltam meg sírtam. Megfordultam, és a szobám felé vettem az irányt, de Loki megfogott, és maga felé fordított, majd lefogta a vállaimat.

\- Shh! Nyugodj le! Most le kell nyugodnod! Érted? Loa! Figyelj rám! – kiabálta, de én nem néztem rá. – Kérlek!

\- Miről beszélt? Hogy értette, hogy nem ismerem magam?!

\- Figyelj, ezért jöttem. Ezért van szükségem rád. Vagyis inkább neked van szükséged rám, hogy megvédjelek!

\- Mitől?

\- Ezektől! Te figyeltél rá, meg akarnak ölni!

\- De miért?

\- Mert különleges vagy. Te nem midgardi vagy, hanem egy különleges fajból származol, te Rúra Őr vagy! Ti nagyon ritkák vagytok, de amilyen ritkák, ugyanolyan erősek. Ti vagytok a legerősebbek az egész Univerzumban! Viszont, az utódjaitok nem biztos, hogy Rúna Őrök lesznek… Mindig a 30. generációban lévő kiválasztott egy utód lesz csak Rúna Őr. És te igazából egy asgardi nemes és egy kedves elf hölgy lánya vagy.

\- Te honnan ismersz engem?

\- Tudom, furán hangzik, de te nem 20, hanem 1000 éves vagy… És gyerekkorunkban a legjobb barátok voltunk. Együtt varázsoltunk, játszottunk, egy napon, egy jégóriás elrabolt téged. 200 éven át kerestelek, de nem találtalak, így azt hittem, hogy meghaltál. De! Mikor pár hónapja itt voltam, Clint Barton mesélt egy lányról, akinek a személyleírása megegyezett az én Loáméval. Azt is mondta, hogy Loa a neved. És igazam volt, most már biztos vagyok, hogy te vagy az.

\- De én nem tudok varázsolni, és miért nem emlékszem rád?

\- Az, hogy nem tudsz varázsolni, összeköthető azzal, hogy nem emlékszel a múltadra. Igazából, lehet, hogy az a jégóriás meg akart védeni téged, hisz a Ragnarök nekük sem jó. De azért nem emlékszel, mert nagy valószínűséggel kitörölte az emlékeid, hogy biztonságban légy.

\- És miért akarsz Asgard-ba vinni?

\- Mert ott tudlak teljesen megvédeni. És meg kell tanítanom neked mindent, előröl. Plusz, még a Rúna Őrök módszerét is. Nincs egy karkötőd, ami már kiskorod óta veled van?

\- De, hozom. – odavittem az én fém karkötőmet, aminek a közepén egy kék kő található. – De miért kell?

\- Ez gyönyörű! – mondta, miközben elvette tőlem. – Ez egy fegyver. – fejezte be mondanivalóját egy huncut kis mosollyal.


	11. 10 fejezet

\- Ez egy fegyver? – néztem hitetlenkedve a karkötőmet.

\- Az, méghozzá tökéletes állapotban van. – mondta, miközben jól megvizsgálta a kezében.

\- Még jó hogy, hisz sosem használtam.

\- Hát, most már használni fogod.

\- És hogyan kell?

\- Hm… Ezt Asgard-ban kéne megmutatnom, hisz itt szét is rombolhatna mindent, olyan erős. Meg még fiatalkorunkban sem tudtad használni.

\- Szóval béna vagyok hozzá… - szontyolodtam el.

\- Dehogy, nem erről van szó, csak még nem voltál elég idős akkor, hogy használhasd. – próbálta Loki menteni a menthetőt.

\- Akkor a szüleim, nem a szüleim. – állapítottam meg témát váltva.

\- Hát, az, akiket gondoltál a szüleidnek, valóban nem a szüleid voltak.

\- Majd láthatom a szüleimet? – néztem rá a kiskutya szemeimmel.

\- Persze, vagyis csak az anyádat. Sajnálom, de az apád nemrég meghalt. De az édesanyád nagyon fog örülni neked. Nagyon szerettek téged. – fogta meg az egyik vállam biztatóan.

\- De akkor nincs is bátyám, igaz?

\- De, van.

\- Tényleg? – vidultam fel.

\- Igen, de ő most Alfheim-ben van.

\- Mit keres ott?

\- Tudod… Ő herceg…

\- Akkor én is hercegnő vagyok? – csillantak meg a szemeim.

\- Igen. Bár nem úgy nézel ki, mint egy elf, de azért mert az apátok asgardi volt. A bátyád valamivel többet örökölt az anyátoktól.

\- Szóval az anyám királynő?

\- Lemondott, de az volt.

\- Most márt értem. – mondtam elgondolkozva.

\- Akkor mi most Asgardba fogunk menni? – kérdeztem.

\- Hát, nem ez volt a tervem, de az, hogy kiderült, hogy te Loa vagy, mindent megváltoztat… Talán nem is kell visszamennem a börtönbe, ha hazamegyünk. – mondta, miközben egy mosoly jelent meg a száján.

\- Mikor indulunk?

\- Vagy ma, vagy holnap.

\- Menjünk még ma.

\- Miért? – nézett rám hitetlenkedve.

\- Mert.

\- Jól van. Akkor pakold össze a cuccaidat, amiket hozni szeretnél. Ruhát ne nagyon hozz, azt kapsz.

\- Rendben. – mondtam, majd a szobámba mentem. Elővettem a bőröndömet, és pakolni kezdtem bele minden fontosabb cuccot. Amikor készen voltam, még vetettem egy utolsó pillantást a szobámra. Vajon ilyen szép lesz Asgardban is a szobám? Ha nem világos-kék lesz, én kivágom a balhét. Kéknek kell lennie, a plafonra pedig felhőket fogok festeni. Tökéletes. Kiléptem a szobámból, és körülnéztem, hogy nem hagyok itt még valami fontosat. Még jó, hogy körülnéztem, mert a festős cuccaimat nem raktam bele. Ebben Loki segített. Valamint, még a könyveim is belefértek. Kimentünk a bejárati ajtón. Onnan is még vissza-visszanézegettem. Hiányozni fog. De talán legjobban a kertem, ahol annyi időt töltöttem. A növényeim. El akartam vinni a fehér kicsi rózsámat, de Loki azt mondta, hogy nem bírná a környezeti hatásokat. A kovácsoltvas kapum előtt megálltunk.

\- Ha ennyire szomorúan búcsúzol a házadtól, akkor…

\- Akkor mi?

\- Hagyjuk. – csóválta a fejét.

\- Hogyan jutunk Asgardba?

\- Holnap utánig nyitva van egy átjáró, amelyen ha átmegyünk, Asgardba dob le.

\- Ez hol van?

\- Magyarországon.

\- Komoly?

\- Tavaly valahol Japánban volt, szóval, mindig máshol van.

\- És Magyarországon belül hol van?

\- Valami nagy tónál. Nem jut eszembe a neve… - gondolkozott el.

\- Balaton?

\- Az! – válaszolta, majd megfogta a felkaromat, és oda teleportált bennünket. Vagyis, majdnem. Szombathely szélén voltunk. Hogy ezt honnan tudtam? A tábla alatt álltam. Mikor megkérdeztem, hogy miért itt vagyunk, ő azt mondta, hogy egyszerre ekkora távolságot nem tud megtenni teleportálással. Szóval, a második teleportálás után már nem Szombathely, hanem Tihany szélén voltunk. Hol volt az átjáró? A Tihanyi Apátság oldalán. Nem volt feltűnő, de ha valaki neki akart dőlni a falnak, elég érdekes dologban lehetett része… Szóval átléptünk az átjárón, amin átlépve nem olyan érzés volt, mint amikor Loki teleportál. Furcsább, de színesebb. A kék és rózsaszín minden árnyalatában tündöklő cső. Így tudnám leírni belül a kinézetét. Mikor kiértünk belőle, megszédültem, de nem csak az átjárótól, hanem az elém táruló világ szépségétől…

…

~A Földön~

Alexa szemszöge:

A TV előtt ültem, és néztem, amikor megszólal a telefonom. Steve hívott, hogy ma elmehetnénk vacsorázni. Azt mondtam, hogy rendben, miért is ne. Leraktam, és néztem tovább a TV-t. De megint megszólalt a telefon:

\- Hagyjál, most nézem a TV-t! Nem hiszem el, hogy neked most kell…

\- Tudod, hogy hol van Loa? – szakított félbe kiabálásom közepette Tony.

\- Gondolom ott, ahol szokott lenni. A házában.

\- Ott nincs.

\- Honnan veszed? Ott vagy?

\- Igen. Összepakolt nagyon sok mindent. A ruháit, azt nem.

\- Miért nem hívod fel?

\- Próbáltam, és a kanapén szólalt meg a telefon. Neked nem mondta, hogy hova készül?

\- Nem, de a könyveit, és festékeit elvitte?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor találkozunk a SHIELD központjában.

\- Ok.

Leraktam, és rohantam a központba. Amikor odaértem, Tony még nem volt ott, így hát leültem az egyik székbe. 20 perc múlva beért Tony.

\- Itt vagyok.

\- Azt látom. Gyere, menjünk a kamerákhoz.

\- Be van kamerázva Loa háza? Nem láttam egyet sem.

\- A kapu alatt, van egy, éppen hogy a lábakat felveszi. Én raktam oda, ha akármi baj történne.

Ahogy beértünk a szobába, átkapcsoltam az egyik kamerát, és elindítottam. Két cipő, és egy bőrönd. Az egyik Loáé, a másik egy férficipő. De teljesen átlagos. Miközben munkálkodtunk, Nick Furry belépett hozzánk, és kérdőre vont minket. Mi elmagyaráztuk neki, hogy mi történt.

\- Azt gondolják, Loa ügynöknek valami baja eshetett?

\- Nem gondoljuk, hanem tudjuk. – mondta Tony komolyan.

\- És ha önszántából ment el? – intette Tony felé a kérdést.

\- Akkor nekem elmondta volna. – szóltam közbe.

\- Elrabolták? – Nézett most rám.

\- Talán. – mondtam. Ezután még veszekedtünk egy párat, amikor szépen lassan megjelent Natasha, Bruce, Clint és az én drága Steve-m. Már heten vitáztunk, amikor összeestem.

\- Alexa, jól vagy? – hallottam Steve-et.

\- Valamennyire… - mondtam a fejemet fogva. – Azt hiszem, tudom, hogy hol lehet Loa… - néztem rájuk szomorúan. Erre pedig mindenki megdöbbenten tekintett rám - …Asgardban…


	12. 11 fejezet

Loa szemszöge:

Az ég a kék és rózsaszín minden árnyalatában pompázott. Látszólag nappal volt, de a csillagok láthatóak voltak az égbolton. A zöld füvön, amelyet letapostunk, megvillant a Nap sugara. Egy nagyobb dombon álltunk. Onnan el lehetett látni egészen a nagy hegyekig. A tenger illata csapta meg az orromat, amely mellettünk helyezkedett el. És ott volt a szivárvány híd. A Bifröst, ahol Heimdall, aki mindent lát és hall, őrködik. A híd után láthatóvá vált egy nagy város. A város után, feltűnt a hatalmas, aranyszínben pompázó palota. Azután már csak a messzi hegyek voltak. Loki elmosolyodott azon, hogy mennyire elcsodálkoztam Asgardon. Miután jól körülnéztem, elindultunk le a dombról, egy erdő felé. Az erdő fái hatalmasak voltak és gyönyörűek. Kívülről talán úgy néztek ki, mit az átlagos fák, de nem voltak azok. Suttogtak, motyogtak és élettel telik voltak. A lombjuk között a fény besurrant, és megvilágította a földet. A leveleket össze-vissza mozgatta az enyhe fuvallat. A madarak énekeltek. Varázslatos volt az egész. Az aljnövényzet pedig a zöldtől egészen a rózsaszín árnyalatáig kiterjedt. Az erdő közepén, egy nagyobb, tiszta vizű tó volt. Ott, egy fehér szarvas ivott. Hatalmas agancsai voltak, amelyek kék színben ragyogtak. A mozdulatai büszkék, de kecsesek voltak. Amikor észrevett minket, nem menekült, csak ránk nézett, és nem zavartatva magát, folytatta az útját. Mikor kiértünk az erdőből, a város legszélén lehettünk.

\- Nem fogunk a főúton menni, hogy ne keltsünk nagy feltűnést. Bár, már Heimdall biztos, hogy tudja, hogy itt vagyunk. Az a lényeg, hogy gyere utánam, és ne kezdj el senkivel sem beszélni. – mondta Loki, és elindultunk a városba. kis utcákon haladtunk, amelyek kicsit sötétebbek voltak a kelleténél, de még így is látszott, hogy a városban az emberek nem valami szegények. A város nyüzsgött, az emberek kacaja hallatszott mindenütt. Elértük a számunkra kikerülhetetlen piacot. Ott a gyerekek fogócskáztak, játszadoztak, amíg szüleik vásároltak. A piac tele volt olyan zöldségekkel és gyümölcsökkel, amiket még életemben nem láttam. Viszont, a piac nagy részét a pajzsok, páncélok és fegyverek tették ki. Az eladók csábították magukhoz a vásárlókat. Én is megálltam egy bódénál, ahol állítólag elf fegyverek voltak. Az eladó kedvesen mosolygott rám. Megkérdezte, hogy mit szeretnék, de én azt mondtam, hogy csak nézelődök. Ő csak bólintott, mi pedig mentünk tovább. A piac vége fele, voltak lovak is. Mikor már tényleg kiértünk a piacról, egy hatalmas, díszes, nyitott fa kapu előtt találtuk magunkat. Ott két őr állt. Mi nem azon, hanem egy oldali, kisebb ajtón mentünk be. Az ajtó a konyhába vezetett, ahol a szakácsnők dolgoztak. Jó illat volt bent. Páran megbámulták Lokit, aki igazából nem törődött ezzel. Csomó folyosón mentünk fel s alá, amikor odaértünk a trónterembe. Az óriási volt. A terem végén egy hatalmas trón állt, amelyen Odin ült. Mikor meglátta Lokit, nem látszott rajta semmi érzelem. Mikor a trón elé értünk, én Loki mögé bújtam.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? Nem a börtönben kellene lenned?

\- Elméletileg igen, gyakorlatilag viszont, amint látod, nem. – mosolyodott el Loki. Én erre hátba vágtam.

\- Őrség!

\- Loki! – néztem ijedten Lokira.

\- Várj! Midgardon voltam. Megtaláltam Loát. – mondta, és maga elé húzott. Odin szépen lassan lesétált a trónról, és jól szemügyre vett. Ekkor elmosolyodott.

\- Tudod te, hogy mennyit kerestünk? – kérdezte, és a szakállas átölelt, amitől annyira meglepődtem, hogy szólni sem mertem.

\- De végre itt vagy ismét. Üdvözlünk újra Asgardban. – mondta, majd felsétált a trónhoz, és leült, majd folytatta. – Ami pedig téged illet Loki, nem kell visszamenned a börtönbe. Megúsztad.

\- Erre vártam. – jelent meg egy félmosoly Loki száján.

\- Elnézést, de én nem igazán tudom, hogy most mi van. - szólaltam meg vékony hangon.

\- Oh, igen. Loa nem emlékszik semmire. – helyeselt Loki.

\- Ez esetben, meg kell neki tanítanod, és mutatnod mindent. Valamint, gondoskodj róla, hogy kapjon egy szobát. Majd szólok Friggának, és este a vacsorán találkozunk. – így búcsúzott Odin, mi pedig elindultunk ismét a folyosók rengetegében. Egyszer csak, Loki megállt egy fenyőfa ajtó előtt.

\- Ez az én szobám. Ez pedig a tiéd. – mondta, és pár lépést tett balra, majd megállt egy másik szintén fenyőfa ajtó előtt, amelyen írások voltak. Belépett, én pedig követtem. A szoba nagy volt. A falak világoskék színűek voltak. A szoba tele volt könyvespolcokkal, rajta pedig könyvekkel. Jobb oldalt, egy nagy, baldachinos franciaágy helyezkedett el. Az ajtóval szemben, egy erkélyes ablak volt, mellette a bal oldalán pedig egy asztal. A könyvek között, volt egy szekrény. Az ággyal szemben egy másik ajtó volt, amely a fürdőszobába vezetett. A fürdőszoba szintén kék színben pompázott. Az ajtóval szemben egy nagy kád volt. Bal oldalt egy WC, jobb oldalt egy kézmosó helyezkedett el.

\- Ez a szobám? – csillogott fel a szemem.

\- Igen, ez. – nevette el magát Loki. – De én most átöltözöm, és szerintem te is cselekedj így. Ha akarsz, le is fürödhetsz. A ruhákat a szekrényben találod, de nadrágot, előre szólok, hogy nem fogsz találni. Megmutassam, hogy hogyan kell használni a fürdőkádat, vagy tudod?

\- Tudom. És köszönöm.

\- Semmiség. Ja, és ha kész vagy, gyere át hozzám.

\- Oké. – mondtam, és miután Loki becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kerestem magamnak egy egyszerű, zöld ruhát, és elmentem fürdeni. Mikor végeztem felöltöztem, és oldalra befontam a hajamat. Majd kopogtam Loki szobájának ajtaján. Loki kinyitotta az ajtót, én pedig bementem. Loki szobája majdnem olyan volt, mint az enyém, csak neki zöld volt, és a fürdőszoba a másik oldalon volt.

\- Szóval, a vacsora mikor lesz? Éhes vagyok.

\- 2 óra múlva. De tudnod kell valamit az itteni vacsoráról. – mondta sejtelmesen mosolyogva.

\- Igen, mi az? – néztem félve Lokira.

\- Minden 2. nap ünnepség van. Ma is lesz. Az összes főnemes meg lesz hívva, és lesz zene, meg minden ilyes fajta hülyeség. Mi asgardiak nem úgy ünneplünk, mint a midgardiak… a vacsora végére, amely 8 órakor kezdődik, és hajnalik 2- kor lesz vége, nos… Nagyon sokan berúgnak. Főleg a férfiak. Én nem, de Thor drága barátja, Volstagg például mindig.

\- Egyszóval nem lesz valami átlagos vacsora…

\- Hát nem. De tudod mit? Elviszlek anyámhoz. Úgy sem emlékszel rá. Most majd újból megismered.

\- Hát jó. – nevettem el magamat, és elindultunk ismét. Nem tudom, hogy merre mentünk, de egy kicsi kertben lyukadtunk ki. A kert közepén egy szökőkút volt, és körülötte padok. Frigga a virágokat öntözte mágiával, amikor odamentünk.


	13. 12 fejezet

Mikor közelebb értünk, Frigga megfordult, majd Loki nyakába vetette magát. Aztán rám nézett. Először gondolkodón, de egy kis idő után értelem csillant kék szemeiben, és vidáman engem is megölelt.

\- Ezer éve nem láttalak drágaságom! Úgy hiányoztál! De nem csak nekem, Lunának, Rómeónak, és Lokinak is. – sorolta Frigga boldogan, majd Lokira nézett, aki elvörösödött. Én nem törődve ezzel, elkezdtem gondolkozni. Luna. Rómeó. De minden hiába. Fogalmam sem volt, kik azok.

\- Ők kik? Mármint, Luna meg Rómeó. – kérdeztem, miközben vagy Friggára vagy Lokira néztem.

\- Nem tudod? Jaj, jóságos ég! – fogta a fejét Frigga kétségbe esve.

\- Igen, Loa nem emlékszik semmire. Szóval Lunára meg arra a dögre sem emlékszik. És ami azt illet, nem kik, hanem mik. Luna egy ló, Rómeó meg egy rawolgriff.

\- Értem én. – néztem Lokira bólogatva.

\- Nem érted. Látom rajtad. – sóhajtott Loki. – Ők a te állatkáid voltak.

\- És mi az a rawolgriff?

\- Olyan, mint a griff. Annyi különbséggel, hogy a griff ugye oroszlán meg sas, Rómeó meg farkas és varjú. Rómeó egy igazi rohadék.

\- Na de Loki! Rómeó nem rohadék, csak hasonlít rád szellemileg…

\- Hasonlít rám?! Az a dög? Biztos nem!

\- Hogy van az a mondás…? Valami két dudás van benne… - mondtam gondolkodva.

\- Loának igaza van. – helyeselt Frigga.

\- Na, mindegy. Beszélgessetek, én meg nemsokára jövök. Van egy kis elintéznivalóm… - mondta Loki, és elindult mielőtt mi szólhattunk volna valamit. Frigga beszélt nekem mindenről. A virágokról, az állatokról, az épületekről meg Asgardról. Érdekes volt, amiket hallottam. Még egy kicsit áttértünk Lokira meg Thorra is. Így telt az idő, egészen addig a pillanatig, amikor a mellettem lévő bokor meg nem rezzent, és valami rám nem vetette magát. Eldőltem. Mikor felnéztem, egy macska méretű valami nézett rám. Varjú feje volt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy hegyes fülek voltak a fején, a csőrében meg éles fogak sorakoztak. Macska-szerű testét fekete szőr borította. Nagy, tollas szárnya volt. A háta mentén tollak helyezkedtek el. Hosszú farkát csóválta, amely hosszabb tollakban végződött. A rajtam pihenő mancsai kutya-szerűek voltak. Úgy feküdt rajtam, mintha egy párna lennék. A fejét a mellkasomra hajtotta, szemét pedig becsukta. Aranyos volt. Frigga hangosan felnevetett. Frigga nevetésére az állat felkapta a fejét, majd büszkén és elegánsan lesétált rólam.

\- Szóval te lehetsz Rómeó. – állapítottam meg.

\- Igen, ő Rómeó.

\- El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire hiányoztál! – dörgölőzött a lábamhoz Rómeó.

\- Tudsz beszélni? – csodálkoztam el, mire Rómeó bólogatásba kezdett. Ahhoz képest, hogy félig farkas, elég pici volt. Szerintem inkább félig macska.

\- Oh, már ennyi az idő? Szerintem menj, készülődj, és vacsorán majd találkozunk. – mondta hadarva Frigga, miután a lemenő Napra nézett.

\- Rendben. Viszont látásra felség. – hajoltam volna meg, de Frigga nem engedte.

\- Nem kell magáznod. Olyan öregnek érzem magamat tőle. – mondta mosolyogva Frigga, majd elindultunk. Rómeó jött utánam. Egy ideig kóvályogtunk a palotában, mire megtalálta Rómeó az utat. Azt mondta, azért nem tudja már rendesen, mert régen volt erre. Mikor bementünk a szobámba, Lokit találtuk ott, az ágyamon ülve. Rómeó rámorgott, de Loki nem törődött vele.

\- Már vártalak. Anyám hozatott neked ruhát. Vedd fel, én pedig addig itt várok. – mondta mosolyogva. Én csak bólintottam, és bementem a fürdőszobába. Mikor végeztem, alig bírtam kinyitni az ajtót, mert Rómeó ott állt közvetlen közel.

\- Leskelődni akart! – árulkodott Rómeó.

\- Dehogy is! Minek leskelődtem volna? Hazudik!

\- Nem hazudok! Te hazudsz! Loa!

\- Nem igaz, te hazudsz!

\- Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek… - sóhajtoztam. Rómeó kirepült az ablakon, Loki pedig felállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd elindultunk. Út közben mondtam, hogy eltévedtem. Kiderült az is, hogy Loki kereste meg Rómeót, és küldte hozzám. Hosszú gyaloglás után a trón terembe értünk, ahol nagy volt a tömeg. A trónon ott ült Odin, mellette a két varjú. A tömegben kiszúrtam Friggát és Thort is. Lokival leültünk az asztalhoz, ahova jött Frigga is. Utána még egy csomó ember. Aztán Odin elmondta, hogy itt vagyok, és jól vagyok, és élek, és blablabla…. amire az emberek tapsolni és ujjongani kezdtek. A leghangosabb Thor volt. Azután hozták a sokféle ételt. Az volt a gáz, hogy csak az alma meg a szőlő volt, amit felismertem. Sokféle hús hevert a tálcákon, de kimondhatatlanul cifra nevű állatok húsa. Szóval a tányéromon egy fürt szőlő meg egy pár falat alma csücsült. Loki tányérjára néztem, amin szintén alig volt valami. Egy szelet csirkemellre hasonlító valami, meg valami gyümölcsös főzelék. Thor Loki mellé furakodva leült volna, de Loki rámordult, így nagy hévvel a bal oldalamra huppant. Thor tányérja tele volt mindennel. Thor rám mosolygott, majd a tányéromra nézve majd' szívrohamot kapott. Szóval, az én tányéromat is telerakta mindenfélével. Én csak szerényen mosolyogtam rá. Utána Loki ismét rámordult Thorra, hogy miért rakta tele ,,szerencsétlen" tányéromat mindenféle kajával, amikor azt sem tudom, hogy mi. Így Loki válogatott nekem ételeket. Miután Loki elém rakta a tányéromat, Thornak volt problémája az adaggal. Nekem tökéletesen elég volt, talán még kicsit sok is, de Thor azt mondta, hogy többet kell hogy egyek, mert ha nem legyengül a szervezetem, így hát még rakott a tányéromra. Loki ezután szerintem elátkozta Thort, merthogy mormolt valamit, majd Thorral furcsa dolgok kezdtek el történni. Először a szék összetört alatta. Hoztak egy másik széket. Ezután leöntötte magát mézsörrel. Először vicces volt, de már a 20. alkalommal már inkább szánnivaló. Valamint már Thor szinte fürdött a mézsörben, szóval én is olyan lettem. Loki bezzeg nem. Ő csak röhögött. Gyilkos pillantásokat küldtem Loki felé, aki erre beleivott a poharába, de láttam, hogy amikor beleivott, egy széles mosoly húzódott a szájára. Ezután Thor bénázásai abbamaradtak, és folytattuk az evést. A tányérom tartalmának negyed része elfogyasztásakor úgy éreztem, majd' szétpukkadok, szóval abbahagytam az evést. Mikor befejeztem, zene szólalt meg. Volt hegedű, nagybőgő, cimbalmon, furulya meg még egyéb hangszerek, de közülük is csak pár volt ismerős. Sokan táncolni kezdtek, a maradék ember meg vagy az asztalok alatt feküdt részegen, vagy józanon beszélgetett valakivel. Thor felhuppant, hogy ő megy táncolni Siffel. Ezután egy fehér ruhás férfi közeledett felém. Kapucnis volt, eltakarta fél arcát, de egy pillanatban megláttam barna, csillogó szemét. Pár gesztenyebarna hajtincs kilógott a kapucni alól. Arca borostás volt. Szája mosolyra húzódott. Loki feszülten figyelte, úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt nekimegy. A hapsi megállt előttem.

\- Szabad egy táncra? – kérdezte doromboló hangon.

\- Igen, de nem tudok táncolni…

\- Egyet se féljen! Megoldjuk! – mondta nagy mosollyal. Loki villámokat szórt felé. Én nem tehettem róla, ő is felkérhetett volna, szóval tiszta a lelkiismeretem. Mikor a terem közepére értünk, táncolni kezdtünk. Egész jól belejöttem. Olyan volt majdnem, mint az angol keringő versenyváltozata.

\- Egyébként a nevem Ezio Tenebris. – mutatkozott be tánc közben.

\- A földi bátyámat is így hívták…És minek ez a ruha?

\- Orgyilkos vagyok, és ilyen a ruhánk. De ne ijedj meg, nem vagyunk rosszak. Asgardot szolgáljuk ugyan úgy, mint az őrök. Még táncoltunk egy darabig. Mikor meguntam, oda akartam menni Lokihoz, de ő eltűnt…


	14. 13 fejezet

Idegesen tekintettem körbe, hátha meglátom Lokit, de hiába utánoztam a ragadozó madarakat, nem láttam sehol. Egyre idegesebb lettem. Odamentem Thor-hoz, aki egy kerek asztalnál ült barátaival. Thor mosolyogva nézett rám, de mikor meglátta idegességemet, lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Nem láttad Lokit? – néztem aggódva kék szemeibe.  
\- Ja, csak ez a baj? Loki mindig hamarabb elmegy. Ezért ne aggódj! – próbált megnyugtatni Thor sikertelenül. Hirtelen szédülni kezdtem, így kimentem a kertbe. A kert még este is gyönyörű volt. Voltak olyan virágok, melyek világítottak, bár ez engem nem izgatott annyira. Gyorsan megkellett találnom Lokit, mert valami nagyon rosszat sejtettem. Elkezdtem szédülni, majd elestem. Az egész világ forgott velem együtt, még így is, hogy kiterültem a földön. Aztán elsötétült minden.

Mikor kinyitottam a szememet, még minden homályos volt, majd kezdett minden lassan kitisztulni. A szobámban voltam, az ágyamon. Ami viszont furcsa volt számomra, az az volt, hogy bőröm rózsa illatú volt és csak egy lenge hálóingszerűség volt a takarón kívül a testemen. A takaró viszont nagyon puha és vastag volt. A párnába pedig belesüppedt a fejem. Aztán észrevettem, hogy valaki fogja a kezemet. Az ő keze hideg volt. Loki.  
\- Hol voltál este? – fordítottam a fejemet a személy felé, de nagy meglepetés fogadott. Nem Loki fogta a kezemet, hanem Ezio. Kérdésemet szerencsére nem hallotta, mivel békésen szundított a fonott székben. Lefürdetett volna? Teljesen elvörösödtem a gondolatától. Majd Ezio kinyitotta a szemét. Egy rákvörös Loa nézett rá kerek szemekkel. Elmosolyodott, de nem úgy normálisan, hanem olyan… Nem is tudom… Furán.  
\- Jó reggelt!  
\- J-jó reggelt… - mondtam dadogva, majd ő elkezdett nevetni. Szóval kinevetett… - Ne haragudj, de nem láttad Lokit?  
\- Ily' mód aggódik kegyed érte?  
\- Ez fura. Ne beszélj így!  
\- Itt így kell beszélni. – mondta mosolyogva, és ekkor vettem észre, hogy még mindig fogja a kezemet. Felültem, majd még egyszer megkérdeztem.  
\- Mi az oka kegyed aggodalmának?  
\- Ne válaszolj kérdésekkel! Kérdeztem valamit!  
\- Én is.  
\- De én előbb! – pufogtam türelmemet elvesztve.  
\- Láttam a herceget. Kegyed szobájába indult, még egy jó pár órája…  
\- Rendben. Te fürdettél le?  
\- Nem én. A herceg tette. – mikor ezeket kimondta, megint elvörösödtem, és oly' szitokszavak hagyták gondolataimban el a számat, melyeket még Fandralt is meglepték volna. Ezio pedig ismét nevetni kezdett.  
\- De várj, melyik herceg?  
\- Kegyed szerint? – kérdezte, majd zöldes fény kezdett el világítani körülötte, majd Ezio Lokivá változott. Már azon idegösszeomlást kaptam, hogy valaki, aki nem azonos nemű velem megfürdet, de hogy az a valaki Loki, egyszerűen sokkos állapotba kerültem. Vagyis, nem egészen, mert első reakcióm az volt, hogy egy jól irányzott parasztlengőt adtam Lokinak, ami nem volt annyira erőteljes, mint gondoltam, mert Loki csak nevetve fordult hozzám.  
\- Ez nem valami hölgyhez való támadás volt, bár ereje tükrözte női mivoltodat.  
\- Csend, mert kinyírlak! Hogy merészeltél megfürdetni?  
\- Még tanítanom kell neked az itteni beszédet… Ami pedig a fürdést illeti, gyerekkorunkban is fürödtünk együtt.  
\- Mi az, hogy is?! Te velem fürödtél?!  
\- Nem, csak példát mondtam.  
\- De az akkor is más!  
\- Nem igazán… Kebleid nem szándékoztak nagyobbak lenni… - mondta félrefordulva, mire megint mérges lettem, és most már ,,hölgyhez illő" pofont adtam neki, majd öklömmel elkezdtem ütögetni.  
\- Te perverz, pedofil, szatír, nyomorék, idióta, lókuki! Kicsinállak!  
\- Nyugi! Így megbántottalak volna? – kérdezte ártatlanul, de én nem foglalkoztam boci-szerű szemeivel, így tovább harcoltunk. Ő ,,úriemberhez méltóan" nem ütött vissza, de egy idő után már kezdte megunni, így próbált lefogni kevés sikerrel. Sajnos, én kezdtem kifáradni, így a padlón fekve folytattuk. Véres háború volt. Nagyon igyekeztem, de a vége az lett, hogy Loki a padlónak nyomva lefogott. Ha nem Loki fogott volna le, komolyan mondom, olyan lett volna, mintha meg akarnának erőszakolni, bár most már nem igazán tudom, mit is higgyek Lokiról… Majd volt olyan kedves, és őkegyelme leszállt rólam, majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt, és elment. Én mérgemben pufogtam, és ütögettem a földet, mint egy őrült.

Loki szemszöge:

Miután Loával végeztem, a konyha felé indultam, amikor egy árnyat láttam meg. Rómeó volt az.  
\- Nem kellett volna szegínyt ily' mód megijesztened, Loki. Szegény megbolondult –lépett a lábamhoz a fekete szőrcsomó.  
\- Ez olyan lehetőség volt, melyet kár lett volna kihagyni –nevettem el magamat.  
\- De majd megmondod neki, hogy egy cseléd fürdette meg, igaz?  
\- Talán –mondtam, majd folytattam utamat a konyhához nem törődve az előbb megjelenővel. A konyhától 10 méterre lehettem, amikor megcsapott a reggeli finom illata. Óvatosan nyitottam ki az ajtót, hogy ne zavarjam a szakácsok munkáját. Már az ételek a tálcákon voltak, csak ki kellett őket vinni. A szakácsok fáradtan dőltek le a székekre.  
\- Oh, herceg! Minek köszönhetjük látogatásodat? –üdvözölt Nicolai a főszakács.  
\- Örülök, hogy látlak! Azért jöttem, hogy Loának vigyek fel reggelit.  
\- Rendben. Hé, ti ott! Mire vártok, tapsra? Hozzatok egy tányér reggelit! –utasítgatta a fáradt szakásokat Nicolai, amin én egy jót mosolyogtam. Egy szakács a kezembe adta a tálat, majd meghajolva távozott ülőhelyére.  
\- Hát, további jó munkát kívánok! A viszont látásra! –mondtam színpadiasan, majd ők is elköszöntek, én meg távoztam. Nem volt szokásom a szolgákkal így beszélni, de voltak, akiket különösen szerettem. Nicolai, Nora és Tirion a gyógyítók és Victoria a lovász tartoztak ebbe a körbe. Nora egy idős asgardi hölgy volt. Tirion egy elf volt, ő tanította meg nekem, még régen, hogyan is kell gyógyítani varázslással. Victoria pedig… Ő egy nyomorék. Állandóan beszól nekem vagy sérteget, amikor semmit sem csinálok. Hát, az egómat nem igazán akarja növelni sosem.

Loa szemszöge:

Bementem a fürdőszobámba, ahol egy szürke ruha volt kék fodrokkal. Szóval, megmosakodtam, majd felöltöztem. A tükörben nézegettem magamat, amikor hallottam, hogy kopognak. Odamentem, kinyitottam az ajtót, de mikor megláttam, hogy Loki az, villantottam rá egy mosolyt, majd megvártam, hogy egy lábbal belépjen, és rávágtam az ajtót. Ő fájdalmasan ordított fel, mire én kinyitottam az ajtót, és jót nevettem rajta, mert ő egy lábon ugrándozott.  
\- Ezt mégis mivel érdeleltem ki? –nézett fájdalmasan rám, és ha jól látom, az ott egy könycsepp?  
\- Azzal, amit mondtál  
\- Hazudtam! Egy NŐ cseléd fürdetett le!  
\- Hát, kellett neked hazudnod! –mondtam mosolyogva, majd indultam volna Lokihoz, csakhogy észrevettem a földön lévő tálcát, melyen ételek voltak, majd a hasam megmordult. Felvettem, majd Lokira néztem.  
\- Juj, de cuki vagy! –mondtam olyan boldogsággal, amilyet már régóta nem hallottak tőlem, majd berohantam a szobámba, és magamra vágtam az ajtót. Loki dörömbölt, először nem akartam kinyitni, de végül megenyhült a szívem, és kinyitottam. Leültem az ágyamra, Loki pedig az erkélyemhez lépett. Elkezdtem jóízűen falatozni. A reggeli egy kenyér volt, melynek közepébe egy tojás volt belesütve, mellette pedig sonka és paradicsom volt. Egyszerű volt, de finom. Loki egyszer csak felsóhajtott.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Túl nyugodt itt minden  
\- És ez zavar?  
\- Meg akarnak ölni! Hogyne zavarna! –kiáltotta, majd megfordult. Tehát, aggódik értem. Ennek azért örülök. – Meg kell téged tanítanom harcolni. Legalább is, mágiával  
\- Akkor hajrá! Nagyon béna vagyok  
\- Ezért fogjuk elkezdeni még ma! –mosolyodott el Loki.


	15. 14 fejezet

Loki kiment a szobámból, egyedül hagyva engem. Azt mondta, keres nekem olyan ruhát, amiben gyakorolhatunk. Én ráhagytam, és elindultam valamerre. Azért mondom, hogy valamerre, mert fogalmam sincs, hogy merre indultam el. Először még tudtam, hogy hol fordultam le, meg, hogy merre, de most már komolyan nem tudtam. Csak mentem, egészen addig, hogy egy még a trónterem ajtajánál is hatalmasabb ajtóhoz értem, melyen rúnák, és indákat formáló faragványok voltak. Nagy nehezen, betoltam az ajtót és beléptem. Amit akkor láttam, alig voltam képes felfogni. Egy hatalmas fa volt előttem, melynek bizonyos ágain fényesen forgó valamik voltak. Az ilyen valamiből 9 darab volt. Aztán rájöttem. Yggdrasil, a világfa. Közelebb mentem, majd megérintettem. Egy hologram volt. De valami más lett. Hátra néztem, és nagy feketeségben voltam. Aztán megjelent Ő. A démon. Nevetett, majd kezével suhintott egyet, aztán megjelent egy nagy fekete farkas, melynek szemei lángoltak. Elkezdett felém futni. Lefagytam. A farkas csak morgott, a démon meg röhögött. A farkas egyre közelebb ért hozzám, majd ellökött. A hátamra estem, majd fájdalmasan a gerincemhez nyúltam, de a farkas ismét felém tartott. Próbáltam felállni, ami sikerült is. A farkas rám akarta vetni magát, de én elugrottam. A farkas viszont résen volt, számított arra, hogy elugrok, így bekapta karomat, belém mélyesztette hatalmas fogait, ami annyira fájt, hogy a sikítás mellet sírni is kezdtem. Majd megint eldobott. Most a hasamra estem. Olyan voltam, mint egy rongybaba, akit ide-oda taszigálhat. A karomból ömlött a vér. A bordáimba fájdalom hasított.

És utána megjelent egy ajtó, mely kinyílt. Fény áradt az ajtó mögül, és egy ember jött be rajta. A démon fintorgott egyet, majd eltűnt, de előtte még farkasát ráuszította az idegenre. Az idegennél két kis tőr volt. Ő nem volt olyan béna, mint én. Könnyen félreugrott a farkas elől, és még pár szúrást is sikerült ejtenie az állaton. Én nem tudtam felállni. Csak feküdtem. A szemhéjaim egyre nehezebbek lettek. Aztán megszólalt az idegen:  
\- Nehogy el merj aludni!  
Az idegen Loki volt. Már nem sötétség vett körül minket, lehetett látni. Loki egy pillanatra rám figyelt, amit nem kellett volna. A farkas kizökkentette őt, így elesett, a farkas meg rávetette magát. Ekkor megjelent még két ilyen farkas. Az egyik Loki felé indult, a másik pedig felém. Mielőtt ideért volna hozzám, megjelent még egy farkas.  
\- De jó, már négyen vannak. Biztos, hogy meghalunk. –gondoltam, de szerencsére nem lett igazam. A negyedik farkas szürke volt, szeme kékje rikított. Elém ugrott, majd nekiment a másik farkasnak. Harapták egymást, csupa vér volt minden. Nem mertem Loki felé pillantani, de mégis megtettem. Egy hatalmas vörös pocsolyát láttam meg, Lokit és a farkast kiterülve. Torkom elakadt, könnyeim ömleni kezdtek. Lassan kúszni kezdtem Loki felé. A másik farkas is oda tartott. Mennyi esélyem lehet kúszva egy futó nagy farkas ellen? Semennyi. De azért megpróbáltam. Hátha. Aztán Loki nagy nehezen felállt. Ruhája csupa vér volt. Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy az nem az ő vére. Aztán Loki használta a mágiát. Kék fény borított be mindent. A farkas, mely Loki felé tartott, ledermedt, majd a földre esve nyüszíteni kezdett. Borzasztó hangja volt. Megsajnáltam, pedig tudtam, hogy egy dolgot akart csak, méghozzá megölni. De olyan fájdalmai voltak látszólag akkor annak a farkasnak, hogy azt senkinek sem kívánom. Majd a fejét kaparta, mancsait harapta. Vér ömlött a szájából. Aztán rám nézett. Sírt. Szenvedett. Olyan volt, mintha nem is állat lenne, hanem ember. Az a látvány örökké beleégett elmémbe.  
\- Loki, kérlek, hagyd abba! –kiáltottam rá amennyire csak tudtam. Úgy csinált, mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Ugyanúgy folytatta. Majd rám nézett. Fáradt szemei ridegek voltak. Nem mondott semmit, de értettem gondolatait. ,,Ha nem ölöm meg, minket öl meg".  
\- Akkor tedd, de ne szenvedjen, könyörgöm! –mondtam könnyekkel a szememben. Loki bólintott, aztán elfordította a fejét tőlem. A farkasra néztem. Aztán roppant valami. Nagyon hangosan. Olyan volt, mintha a farkas összes csontja eltört volna, majd az állat elterült, és egy kék fény jött ki az állat testéből és szállt felfelé. Utána Loki nézett rám, majd ő is összeesett. A szürke farkas fáradtan jött hozzám, lefeküdt mellém, majd elájultam én is.

…

Fény sütötte az arcomat. Ki akartam nyitni a szememet, ami kis próbálkozás után sikerült is. A karom és bordáim be voltak kötözve. Egy fehér helységben voltam, ahol több ágy is foglalt helyet. Balra mellettem Loki feküdt. Sápadt volt. Aztán két fület láttam meg felbukkanni az ágyam szélén. Az a farkas volt, aki segített nekünk. nyújtózkodott egyet, a fejét pedig a kezemhez nyomta. Aranyos volt. Ha nem lett volna nagyobb a kelleténél, még fel is engedtem volna, hogy jöjjön az ágyamra. Hatalmas mancsait az ágy szélére rakta, majd ásított egyet. Szája akkora volt, hogy fejem bőven belefért volna.  
\- Fenrir kedvel téged –hallottam egy gyenge hangot.  
\- Észrevettem –nevettem halkan. – Honnan tudtad, hogy hol vagyok?  
\- Éreztem az energiádat. És azt, hogy bajban vagy  
\- Jól vagy?  
\- Csak elfáradtam –mosolyodott el.  
\- Igen, ha valaki ilyen nagy erejű varázslatot használ, annak a szervezete nem érez jót –lépett a szobába egy idős, szakállas elf fehér ruhában. – O, hová tettem a jó modoromat? Tirion vagyok. Kegyed pedig Loa. Régen tanítottalak. Sokat változtál –mosolyodott el. Kicsit fura volt, hogy először magázott aztán pedig tegezett, de kedvesnek látszott. Közelebb jött hozzánk.  
\- Hatalmas szerencsétek van. Ha egy őr nem látott volna meg benneteket, ott véreztek el a padlón! –mondta Tirion szigorúan. – Démonok már nagyon régóta nem jártak erre. Féltek. De, hogy most már alig van csak öt Rúna Őr, felbátorodtak. Jobban kéne figyelnie, kisasszony! Ha meghaltatok volna, szerintetek mi lett volna?!  
\- Rómeó és Júlia  
\- Mi? –nézett rám Loki.  
\- Ez nem vicc, kisasszony! –szidott le Tirion, majd távozott.  
\- Ő nem ilyen, csak félt minket –mondta Loki mosolyogva.  
\- Mióta fekszünk itt?  
\- Hát, nagyjából egy hete. Addig tart, amíg kipihenem magam erősebb varázslatok után.  
\- Egy hete?! Az rengeteg idő!  
\- Ahhoz képest, hogy ötezer évig élünk, egyáltalán nem az.  
\- Ez mondjuk igaz –helyeseltem, majd felálltam. Csodálkozva vizsgáltam magamat, hogy nincs semmi bajom már. Loki észrevette, és elmagyarázta. Azt mondta, hogy varázslattal gyógyították be a sebeinket, bár az enyém alapból gyorsan gyógyul. Loki is kibújt az ágyból, aztán rákvörös lettem ismét. Ne gondolj rosszra! Csak félmeztelen volt, de nekem már akkor kikerekedtek a szemeim. Ő csak nevetett. Az ágyunk mellett volt ruha, amit felkaptam, miután hozzám illően megvártam, amíg Loki felöltözik, majd kizavartam a teremből. Aztán szobáink felé vettük az irányt. Loki a szobájába bement, én is a sajátomba, bár hozzám jött egy nem várt vendég is. Fenrir ott koslatott utánam. Nem volt szívem kicsukni, így beengedtem. Lefeküdt a padlóra, ami egyébként sokkal kisebb lett a kelleténél, hála neki. A fonott széken volt egy bőrnadrág és egy kék ing. A szekrény előtt pedig egy pár bőrcsizma. Bementem a fürdőbe, mert én még egy farkas előtt is szégyenlős vagyok, majd felvettem. Meg kell mondanom, nagyon jól állt. Én már készen álltam az edzésre. Meg fogja bánni az a démon, hogy merte Fenrirt bántani. Na jó, nem csak őt, de most ez így aranyosabb. A félős lány, aki bosszút áll egy pici, cuki, bolyhos, hatalmas fogú, erős, nem is olyan pici kutyáért… Akarom mondani farkasért. Bocs Fenrir…


End file.
